Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles
by Pikazilla
Summary: The sequel of Godzilla vs Destroyah 2, Destroyah's Revenge. The story of Godzilla Unleashed in the eyes of King Ghidorah, Kiryu, Megalon, Godzilla, Mothra, Spacegodzilla and Destroyah.
1. Opening Credits

From the makers of Godzilla vs Destroyah 2, Destroyah's Revenge.

**Godzilla Unleashed ****Chronicles**

Voice actors

(Recordings from old films and tv shows are used for the voices of the _dead actors_)

_Anime/Videogame actors_

Andrew Chandler as DBZ villain, Cooler as **Destroyah**

Jason Griffith as deadly antihero Shadow the Hedgehog as **Megalon** & **King Ghidorah**

Lisa Ortiz as Sonic's ex-girlfriend and underage bitch, Amy Rose as **Mothra Imago**

Eric Vale as DBZ hero, Future Trunks as** Kiryu**

Sonny Strait as One Piece coward, Ussop as **Anguirus **& **Titanosaurus**

Scott Burns as Mario's rival, Bowser as **Orga**

Caren Manuel as Sonic character and whore, Rouge the bat as **Biollante & Megaguirus**

_Film actors_

Gerard Butler as King Leonidas as **Godzilla**

Don Frye as **Spacegodzilla**

Mike Myers as Fat Bastard as** Mechagodzilla 1**

Eddie Murphy as Annoying Jackass, the Donkey from Shrek as **Rodan**

Jack Black as** Obsidius**

Jackie Chan as **Jet Jaguar**

Don Knotts as **Gigan**

Hugh Jackman as bad ass X men vigilante, Wolverine as** Krystalak**

Matthew Wood as General Grevious as **Mechagodzilla 2**

Moe Howard as himself as **King Ceasar**

Larry Fine as himself as **Varan**

Curly Howard as himself as **Baragon**

_Other actors_

**Moguera as himself**

**A-**Anguirus

**Ba-**Baragon

**Bio-**Biollante

**D-**Destroyah

**Gigan-**Gigan

**God-**Godzilla

**JJ**-Jet Jaguar

**KC**-King Ceasar

**KFC**-Kentucky Fried Chicken

**KG**-King Ghidorah/Mecha King Ghidorah

**KRY-**Krystalak

**MG1-**Mechagodzilla 1

**MG2-**Mechagodzilla 2

**MG3-**Mechagodzilla 3 (Kiryu)

**Megaguirus-**Megaguirus

**Megalon-**Megalon

**Mog-**Moguera

**Moth-**Mothra imago

**Ob-**Obsidius

**Orga**-Orga

**R-**Rodan

**SG-**Spacegodzilla

**T-**Titanosaurus

**V-**Varan


	2. Day 1 Betrayal of the Vortaak

**Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles**

**King Ghidorah-Betrayal of the Vortaak**

The Vortaak plan to use King Ghidorah to destroy Seattle, even though it is covered in lava. The Vortaak use a plasma beam to increase the size of Ghidorah and send him into Critical Mass. However, the destruction had attracted the attention of the Earth Defenders. Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and Anguirus are fighting King Ghidorah while Baragon and Varan are sleeping.

**V:**Just like old times, right Baragon?

**Ba:**You mean when everyone is fighting KG while we are too lazy to care? Those were good times.

**KC:**Will you guys GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND HELP US?!?!?!?

**V:**Hey, chill dude.

**KC:**It's hard to chill in a city facing a volcano apocalypse.

Rodan and Anguirus are fighting against KG's left head, Mothra is fighting the right head and Godzilla obviously is fighting the middle head. Rodan is holding down KG's left head while Anguirus roars in his ear.

**A:**(ROAR!!!)

**R:**No, don't just roar, say something offensive.

**A:**(pause) F YOUR MOMMA!!!

Mothra is chocking the right head with poison powder.

**Moth:**If you think that stinks, just wait. Godzilla just ate a Mcdonalds restaurant, which will make him very gassy.

**God:**It's giving me nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach and diarrhea.

Godzilla is beating up the middle head.

**God:**You shouldn't be a Vortaak, why don't you join us?

King Ghidorah gets up.

**KG:**You don't realize how powerful the Vortaak are. Their army will conjure this pathetic planet. You will be destroyed by my allies.

**God:**They are not your ally. You are not their friend, you are their weapon.

**KG:**Don't try to trick me. Besides, your team is too weird for me.

**God:**Weird? Why is it weird?

**KG:**Mothra is the only female on your team. Without her, you look like a couple of gay guys. This is stupid, this is gayness!

**God:**Gayness? THIS IS SPARTA!!!!

Godzilla kicks Ghidorah into a pool of lava.

**Moth:**This is Sparta?

**God:**I couldn't resist. I'm voiced by Gerard Butler.

Since King Ghidorah is stuck in the lava, the earth defenders think that they have won. The kaiju walk away as King Ghidorah is burned by the lava. King Ghidorah finally gets out of the lava, but is too weak to fly. Orga is teleported to the scene.

**KG:**Orga, help me.

**Orga:**You are of no use to the Vortaak army. We don't need you anymore, you'll just slow us down.

Orga charges up energy.

**KG:**Give me another chance, the Vortaak's scientists can heal me.

**Orga:**Like I said, you'll just slow us down.

Orga shoots King Ghidorah's middle neck, decapitating him. Orga teleports back to the mothership. Moguera appears at the scene shortly after.

**Mog:**Where is everybody? Varan clearly said that Mothra was here. My god, she is sexy.

Moguera sees King Ghidorah.

**Mog:**What is this thing? It looks dead.

Moguera looks closely at King Ghidorah.

**Mog:**Oh CRAP!!! He's a male. I can't rape a male. Or can I? (pause) No I can't.

Moguera carries King Ghidorah back to the GDF base.

**Mog:**You could be of some use to us.

At the GDF base, King Ghidorah is revived with the aid of cyborg technology. While this is happening, Moguera's memory chip is changed so that he won't think about raping a female kaiju anymore.

**Mog:**YOU BASTARDS!!!

Eventually, King Ghidorah is fully restored and is now Mecha King Ghidorah.


	3. Day 2 The Final Mechagodzilla

**Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles**

**Kiryu-The Final Mechagodzilla**

Kiryu is outside of the Special Defense Forces base along with Moguera and Jet Jaguar. The mecha and some scientists are reviving King Ghidorah and upgrading Mechagodzilla 2.

**JJ:**HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT HE'S KING GHIDORAH!?!?!?!

**Mog:**It's not my fault that I was only in 2 movies.

**JJ:**2 movies?

**Mog:**Yeah, I had an oldschool look in the showa era.

**MG3:**Like it matters.

**Mog:**(pause)What's wrong with you?

**JJ:**Moguera, let me tell you.

Moguera and Jet Jaguar walk away from Kiryu. Kiryu stares into the sky.

**JJ:**Kiryu still remembers the time when he was a living Godzilla. He's really depressed because he's now a cyborg. He still gets flashbacks of when the oxygen destroyer killed him.

**Mog:**(pause) Wimp.

Kiryu looks at Moguera.

**MG3:**What did you say?

**Mog:**Nothing.

Just then, the alarm sounds. Two kaiju are heading towards New York while another kaiju is going towards Osaka.

**Mog:**What is going on today? Giant crystals appearing everywhere, Seattle is a burning hell and kaiju are attacking cities! Why can't we kill the monsters with a nuke?

**JJ:**A nuke is what mutated Godzilla.

**Mog:**Ouch. Well, what about the oxygen d---

Before Moguera could finish, Jet Jaguar punches his face.

**Mog:**WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?

**JJ:**(whispers) Don't mention the oxygen destroyer in front of Kiryu.

**Mog:**Well, don't punch me in the face you ultraman rip-off!!!

**JJ:**Back off peniszilla.

Moguera reveals his Spiral Grenades.

**Mog:**Hey, want to say that again, BITCH!!!

Jet Jaguar increases in size.

**JJ:**Bring it on.

**MG3:**Enough you two!!! Moguera, Ultraman can't change his size. Jet Jaguar, don't make fun of Moguera's design flaw, or else you'll get a more humiliating one up your ass!

Jet Jaguar returns to his normal size while Moguera closes his missile launchers.

**MG3:**Besides, we have a mission for you Jet Jaguar. A Vortaak kaiju is destroying Osaka, even though it is covered with nuclear fallout. However, we think that he's trying to spread the radiation by increasing the reproduction of the radiation crystals. If the ration would spread, then all of Japan will be uninhabitable for all intelegentable life, and the toxins will spread across the world.

**JJ:**(pause)What?

**MG3:**Just beat up the alien.

**JJ:**Got it.

Jet Jaguar flies away.

**Mog:**See, he even flies like Ultraman!

**MG3:**Will you shut up! We have a mission too. Two kaiju are heading towards New York. We must find them and find out what they're doing. They are now in the Gulf of Mexico. They will be landing in Florida.

**Mog:**Finally, some action.

Both kaiju fly away towards Florida. (Florida is not in the game, but Disney World seems to be a place that everyone knows)

**Mog:**I don't think this country cares about Japan.

**MG3:**Why?

**Mog:**Well, this country still freaks out about 9/11 but you never hear about Godzilla destroying Tokyo or Osaka. Nobody cares about us.

**MG3:**Don't worry, after we stop this mess, we'll be on front page on the newspapers.


	4. Day 3 Trouble in Paradise

**Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles**

**Kiryu-Trouble in Paradise**

Kiryu and Moguera arrive at Disney World and see Megaguirus resting on Spaceship Earth while Titanosaurus looks inside the Sorcerer's Hat.

**T:**I don't see what the big deal is, I can't even see the movie screen.

**Megaguirus:**Titanosaurus, will you stop that? We need to get going.

Moguera and Kiryu are hiding behind Cinderella's Castle.

**MG3:**I'll distract them while you fire your Spiral Grenades.

**Mog:**Why do I always have to hide?

**MG3:**Will you listen! Only fire if they pose a threat.

**Mog:**I think Titanosaurus is not a threat.

**MG3:**Why?

**Mog:**Because he's stuck.

Titanosaurus can't get his head out of the building.

**T:**OH CRAP!!! IT'S THE **IT'S A SMALL WORLD** THEME SONG!!!

**Mog:**Should we help him?

**MG3:**I don't know…

**Megaguirus:**Come on, it wouldn't hurt.

**Mog:**I know… wait…

The mecha realize that Megaguirus is right behind them. (they both let out a quick scream)

**Megaguirus:**(laughs) You idiot are so predictable.

Megaguirus goes towards Titanosaurus and destroys the building, setting him free.

**MG3:**I didn't even see Megaguirus move behind us.

**Mog:**That's because she is fast, maybe even faster than me.

Kiryu looks at the mutants (even though Titanosaurus is not mutated in any way, he is called a mutant)

**Mog:**You two have a history of destroying cities and posing a global threat. Tell us what you are doing or we'll open fire.

**T:**Hey, I didn't do it on purpose, the aliens controlled me.

**Megaguirus:**Titanosaurus, don't beg to these losers.

**T:**Hey, I'm not a fighter, why is everyone against me?

**Megaguirus:**Why did Spacegodzilla team me up with the hippie?

**MG3:**(whispers) Spacegodzilla?

**T:**It wasn't my fault that I like the 70s, that's when I appeared in my movie.

While the two kaiju were fighting against each other, Moguera shoots a Plasma Laser from his chest, badly damaging Megaguirus.

**T:**And that is when I leave.

Titanosaurus creates a sandstorm by creating a small tornado on a large pile of sand. Titanosaurus tries to escape behind the sandstorm, but Kiryu stops him.

**MG3:**You are not going anywhere. But to make sure…

Kiryu freezes Titanosaurus with his absolute zero cannon. Only Titanosaurus' head can move.

**MG3:**It will last for about three minutes, so… don't move.

Moguera and Megaguirus fought each other at fast speeds.

**Mog:**You fight like a girl.

**Megaguirus:**I am a girl.

Both kaiju stop fighting.

**Mog:**What?

**Megaguirus:**I am a female kaiju.

**Mog:**Really? Well when I saw you (via video footage) plow Godzilla's crotch, I thought 'My god, he's gay'. Now I know you're a big fat whore, you even sound like a whore.

**Megaguirus:**YOU ARE SO DEAD!!! (thinking) (I can't believe he found out that I'm a whore).

Megaguirus tries to attack, but Kiryu tosses the Spaceship Earth onto Megaguirus, KO-ing her.

**MG3:**Want to crush her skull?

**Mog:**Hold on..

Moguera drops plasma bombs into Megaguirus' mouth.

**Mog:**Blow up the bitch.

Kiryu shoots a laser, hitting the mines and destroying Megaguirus.

**MG3:**Now for Titanosaurus.

Titanosaurus freaks out.

**Mog:**Easy dude, we won't hurt you if you tell us where Spacegodzilla is.

**T:**Spacegodzilla is inviting other kaiju to New York, where he's going to tell them his plans to rule the world. However, there are more kaiju there. You'll be outnumbered and outmatched; you'll have to attack him when his minions are not with him.

**MG3:**We'll find a way to stop him. But if we find you aiding his alliance, you'll end up the same way as Megaguirus.

**T:**Yes Sir!

Titanosaurus swims away while the mecha returned to base. They will prepare for Spacegodzilla's attack on the planet.


	5. Day 4 Alien Invasion

**Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles**

**Megalon-Alien invasion**

Megalon is waiting on a hill top about than 10 miles north of the center of Osaka. Megalon stares at the city's border from far away.

**Megalon:**These humans, they care for nothing but their own selfish desires. Their greed and power will consume them. I want to destroy these lifeforms, but these crystals; they seem to be doing the work for me.

Suddenly, the sky turns black. The Vortaak mothership is hovering over the area. Mechagodzilla 1 and Gigan teleport from the spacecraft.

**MG1:**First things first, where's your shitter? I got a kamoebas head poking out.

**Megalon:**What? You're a machine, how do you crap?

**Gigan:**It's pollution.

**Megalon:**Too bad Hedorah isn't here.

**MG1:**I no kidding, I got a crap on deck that can choke Godzilla. OH!!! IT'S SQUISHY!!! I'm gettin' all emotional from it, ya know?

**Gigan:**(pause)Is that really appropriate?

**Megalon:**There's a pit over there, use it as a toilet.

Mechagodzilla runs towards the pit.

**Megalon:**You know what, I noticed something.

**Gigan:**What?

**Megalon:**There's a 5 mile wide alien mothership hovering over my head.

**Gigan:**So?

**Megalon:**PEOPLE ARE GOING TO FIND US!!! Don't forget, they have mechas.

**Gigan:**Good point. Orga, park the mothership near San Francisco.

The mothership flies away. Mechagodzilla looks in the pit/toilet.

**MG1:**I didn't have any corn.

**Megalon:**Corn?

**Gigan:**Alien corn, very big. The corn oil is very environmentally friendly.

**MG1:**Ok, I'm done.

Something small flies in front of Mechagodzilla 1.

**MG1:**Hold on.

Mechagodzilla flicks it into a mountain. It was Jet Jaguar. Jet Jaguar grows into his small kaiju form (About 60 meters (normal monsters are about 100 meters tall)).

**JJ:**Ouch, that really hurts.

**Megalon:**Not him again.

**MG1:**What the? Christ, he's tiny. I've had bigger chunks of corn in my crap.

**JJ:**Ok… Is this guy from the 1970s?

**Megalon:**Yes.

**JJ:**That's something we all can relate to.

**MG1:**Come here yah leprechaun.

**JJ:**Why?

**MG1:**I'm going to eat yah!

**JJ:**W-What? Why?

**MG1:**I'm bigger than you, I'm higher up in the food chain. GET IN ME BELLAY!!!

**JJ:**You think you're bigger than me?

Jet Jaguar grows into his Giant kaiju form (about 150 meters). A crystal appears.

**JJ:**Perfect

Jet Jaguar absorbs the crystal, going into critical mass (about 190 meters tall).

**MG1:**G-G-Gigan, You take care of this guy. K?

**Gigan:**Why do I have to?

**MG1:**You don't pay the rent.

**Gigan:**I used all my money on my new upgrades!

**MG1**:Well, do you have a plasma shield?

Mechagodzilla uses his shield.

**MG1:**Do you have missile fingers? You better hope that I don't give you the bird, my middle finger rocket is the biggest one.

**JJ:**You leave now!!!

**MG1:**Bye guys!

Mechagodzilla flies away.

**Gigan:**Mechagodzilla! You can't fly in the video game!

**MG1:**I can in the story mode!

**Gigan:**You're not in the story mode!

**MG1:**Screw that, I'm flying!

Mechagodzilla is gone.

**JJ:**Now, beware the wrath of my rage attack!!!

**Megalon:**Rage attack? From the pre-sequels?

**Gigan:**There's no rage attack in this video game, but there are power surge attacks.

**JJ:**Those suck. I kill you now! Must protect my homeland.

Jet Jaguar flies into the air.

**Gigan:**Ultraman!

**JJ:**I no Ultraman!

Jet Jaguar's critical mass ends. Jet Jaguar returns to normal size.

**JJ:**Crap!

**Megalon:**Wait,you can't fly in the video games.

**JJ:**Really?

Jet Jaguar starts falling.

**JJ:**HOLY SHI(crash)!!!

**Gigan:**I hate all this fighting, lets end this war.

**Megalon:**Really?

**JJ:**I like sound of that.

**Gigan:**Come over here and give me a hug.

While Gigan and Jet Jaguar run towards each other in slow motion, a song, made by the Turtles, is played.

**Me and you and you and me**

**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be**

**The only one for me is you, and you for me**

Gigan bear hugs Jet Jaguar and slashes him with his chainsaw belly.

**So happy together………….**

Jet Jaguar falls to the ground.

**JJ:**I can't lose, I have to protect my homeland.

**Megalon:**Protect? (I thought Jet Jaguar was attacking my homeland, not defending his. Have the humans stopped attacking us? Wait, they haven't attacked us for 40 years. What's going on?)

**Gigan:**(Sarcastic)Ohh, you have to protect your homeland. The fate of the universe lies on your shoulders. DIE!

**Megalon:**Wait!

**Gigan:**What?

**Megalon:**This is too easy, why don't we let him live? That way, he'll be more of a challenge next time.

**Gigan:**Well… Ok. But only because I want Mechagodzilla to see that I'm strong and that Mechagodzilla is crap.

Gigan teleports away.

**JJ:**Thank you Megalon-san.

**Megalon:**Will you just go.

Megalon flies away.

**Megalon:**I need to find out what these humans are doing…


	6. Day 5 part 1 Spacegodzilla's Apocalypse

**Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles**

**Kiryu-Spacegodzilla's Apocalypse**

Kiryu and Moguera arrive at the GDF base, reporting the bad news. Luckily, Mechagodzilla 2's upgrades are complete and Mecha King Ghidorah is operational. However, Jet Jaguar had been in a rough battle and is slowly returning to base.

**MG3:**We have an scouting airplane near NY. He's spying on Spacegodzilla as we speak. Computer, turn on camera 26.

However, it is not the airplane's video camera, it is a music video. Moguera is break dancing and doing the robot while listening to AllYourBase from Laziest Men on Mars.

**Mog:**_All your base, your base, base. All your base, are belong to us. Move Zig, Move Zig._

**MG3:**MOGUERA!!!

**Mog:**The plane camera is number 27.

Kiryu turns on the right camera. The camera shows Spacegodzilla, Destroyah, Biollante, Obsidius and Krystalak are in New York. The city is covered in giant crystals.

**SG:**My fellow mutans. Supervillians. Manmade freaks of nature.

**D:**GET ON WITH IT JACKASS!!!

**SG:**(pause) We have been constantly trying to find a way to destroy or rule the planet earth. Well, finally, the earth is at our mercy.

However, the airplane flies in front of Biollante. Since Biollante is a plant, she is allergic to the plane's toxic exhaust. She sneezes, causing acid to hit the airplane. The GDF loses visual and audio of the airplane.

**MG3:**Ah, crap. Quickly, get the spare camera up. Computer, turn on camera 57.

But when Kiryu turns on camera 57 on the computer screen, he sees Moguera in another music video.

**Mog:**_It's Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!_

**MG3:**MOGUERA!!! Forget it, the plane must be completely destroyed.

Suddenly, the GDF's alarm went off. A kaiju is attacking Sydney while three other kaiju are attacking San Francisco.

**MG3:**Moguera, go with Mecha King Ghidorah and protect San Francisco, Mechagodzilla 2 and I will defend Sydney.

**Mog:**Right!

Kiryu awakens Mechagodzilla 2.

**MG2:**Mechagodzilla 2, fully operational.

**MG3:**That's nice, lets go!

The two Mechagodzillas fly away to Sydney, not knowing who they are fighting against.


	7. Day 5 part 2 7 Deadly Kaiju

**Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles**

**Mutants-Seven Deadly Mutants**

**NY, NY**

**The city suffers from theft, violence and rape, mainly rape. However, the shadows of NY hides a hero…**

**Spiderpig, Spiderpig**

**Does whatever a Spiderpig does.**

**Can he spin, a…**

Destroyah steps on spiderpig.

**D:**Opps, I stepped on something. Like I give a crap.

Destroyah and Biollante were traveling towards NewYork.

**D:**Where's Spacegodzilla?

**Bio:**Over there.

Spacegodzilla, Obsidius and Krystalak are in a giant crater in New York. The area is covered in giant crystals.

**SG:**Ahh, Destroyah, Biollante, come over here. Sit down.

**D:**What? There's nothing to sit on, and Biollante doesn't have feet.

**SG:**Sit on the ground.

**Bio:**Yeah, don't be an ass.

Destroyah growls at Biollante.

**Bio:**I'm shutting up now.

Everyone but Spacegodzilla and Biollante sits down. Since Biollante can't sit down, she just stays still.

**D:**Where's Megaguirus and Titanosaurus? You said they would be here.

**SG:**Megaguirus is dead and Titanosaurus chickened out.

**KRY:**Of course he would, he's a drunk hippie.

**SG:**Enough of that. Let me start my speech.

My fellow mutans. Supervillians. Manmade freaks of nature.

**D:**GET ON WITH IT JACKASS!!!

**SG:**(pause) We have been constantly trying to find a way to destroy or rule the planet earth. Well, finally, the earth is at our mercy.

While everyone was talking, an airplane flies in front of Biollante. Since Biollante is a plant, she is allergic to the plane's toxic exhaust. She sneezes, causing acid to hit the airplane. The airplane makes an explosion.

**Ob:**What was that?

**Bio:**Global Warming.

**Ob:**No problem for me. After I rule this world, I make a vacation home on the sun, because I'm a lava creature! Yeah!

**KRY:**Shut up Obsidius, no one likes you.

**Ob:**What?

**Bio:**Mainly, it's because you act like a gorilla and are pretty pathetic.

**Ob:**How am I pathetic?

**D:**Obsidius, you don't even have eyes.

**KRY:**Yeah, everyone else has eyes, even the mechas, who don't need eyes.

**SG:**What about Jet Jaguar? He doesn't have eyes.

**Ob:**I think he does.

**Bio:**No, those are eye sockets.

**SG:**Where's Titanosaurus? He's the only one who'll know about it, after all, he is from the 1970s just like Jet Jaguar.

**KRY:**Well I saw the movie, Jet Jaguar does have eyes. His eyes are giant search lights.

**Bio:**That's stupid.

**KRY:**But effective.

**D:**_WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!!!! We're trying to destroy the world!_

**KRY:**(pause) Wow….. easy man.

**SG:**But he's right. Destroyah, team up with Biollante and attack Tokyo and absorb the power of the crystals. Everyone else will get the power of the other crystals too.

**Bio:**Me go to Tokyo? I'm in NY! That will take forever!

**KRY:**Well, then you should lose some pounds.

**Bio:**WHAT!!!!

**SG:**Dude, never call a woman fat.

**KRY:**SHE'S A FEMALE?!?!? With all those tentacles, you look like a spaghetti monster.

**SG:**The flying spaghetti monster? I ate him two days ago. Liked it.

**D:**Enough! Biollante, we need to head to Japan, NOW!

Destroyah flies away while Biollante follows.

**SG:**Obsidius, kill Godzilla. Krystalak, follow me, we'll attack Monster Island.

**Ob:**Yes sir.

Obsidius melts into the ground and digs away.

**KRY:**He's not gonna make it.

**SG:**He'll weaken Godzilla, I'll finish him off…


	8. Day 6 GDF Unit King Ghidorah

**Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles**

**King Ghidorah-GDF Unit**

Mecha King Ghidorah was sent on a mission to attack three monsters approaching San Francisco. Moguera joins him to make sure King Ghidorah knows where they are.

**KG:**You should of left me to die.

**Mog:**I might of if I knew you were King Ghidorah.

**KG:**HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT I'M KING GHIDORAH!?!?!?! A three headed giant yellow dragon is hard to miss.

**Mog:**They said "Three headed crazy thing". I thought they were talking about some retarded man, or Gabara.

Mecha King Ghidorah flies in the air. Moguera follows.

**Mog:**Where are you going?

**KG:**I know where they are. (Thinking) (I don't care what the Vortaak are doing, they will regret the day they messed with me).

The two mecha find the kaiju. It's King Ceasar, Baragon and Varan.

**V:**I'm telling you, King Ceasar, the island is big and there're no houses on it. Why would people want to avoid going there?

**KC:**Maybe no-one likes the name.

**Ba:**I don't know. I like the name. Alcatraz is just like Mc Lovin, it just rolls of the tongue, and it sounds like a sexy hamburger.

**V:**There's also a lot of famous people there.

Moguera and Mecha King Ghidorah appear in front of **The Jackass Trio.**

**Mog:**VARAN!!!

**V:**Hi Moguera.

**Mog:**YOU SAID MOTHRA WAS AT SEATTLE!!!

**KC:**She was, you just missed her.

**Ba:**Yeah, she left so she could 'sleep' with KC.

**KC:**WHAT?!?!? I, she didn't.

Although it is true that it never happened, it doesn't mean that KC doesn't want it to happen….yeah….

**KG:**Enough of this, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!

Mecha King Ghidorah shoots three gravity beams, each hitting one of the Earth Defenders.

**Mog:**Take it easy Ghidorah! Don't be rash!

**KG:**YOU'RE THE ONE GIVING ME A RASH!!!

Baragon tries to attack Ghidorah, but Mecha KG kicks him, sending him crashing into the ground. Varan tries to ram into Mecha King Ghidorah, but is repelled by the shield. King Ghidorah grabs him and tosses him into Baragon. King Ghidorah fires three gravity beams at King Ceasar, but Ceasar reflects it back with his eyes. King Ghidorah shoots Ceasar with his tasers, electrocuting him. Mecha King Ghidorah jumps on King Ceasar and plans to finish Ceasar off, Moguera fires a plasma laser from his chest, making King Ghidorah fall off of Ceasar. Moguera electrocutes Mecha King Ghidorah, knocking him down.

**Mog:**Sorry about that, he's new here. But, you know, don't attack our cities or else we'll kill you.

**KC/Ba/V:**OK!

Mecha King Ghidorah gets up.

**KG:**WHAT THE WAS THAT?!?!?

**Mog:**We got a message from GDF. The Vortaak are attacking Osaka. We need to go now before it is too late.

The Mecha fly away at mach speed.

**KC:**I did not have sex with Mothra.

**V:**But you want to, don't you.

**KC:**(pause) Hell Yeah.


	9. Day 7 Monster Island SOS

**Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles**

**Earth Defenders-Monster Island SOS**

The Earth Defenders are resting on Monster Island. Godzilla looks depressed.

**R:**Hey man, why are you feeling down?

**G:**I sense a disturbance…

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!!!!

**R:**(pause) Sorry, that happens a lot. One day, I ate some rotten berries. Man, there were some strong gases seepin' outta my butt that day!

**G:**(pause) Get away from me.

Suddenly, Monster Island is hit with an earthquake.

**G:**What's that?

**M:**Godzilla! Hurry, come quick!

The earth defenders find a giant crystal in the ground.

**A:**What is that?

**G:**I know that crystal. SPACEGODZILLA IS BACK!!!

**R:**What?

**A:**AHHHH!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!

Anguirus runs around in circles until he accidentally rams into a mountain.

**M:**This crystal has the same energy that made King Ghidorah grow in size and turned Seattle Washington into a volcano.

**V:**You know what, this is very interesting but I have some… things to do.

A falling crystal lands on Varan, almost crushing him.

**V:**I suck sooooo bad.

More crystals attack the island.

**KC:**This is bad.

**Ba:**WHAT THE IS GOING ON!!!!

**M:**Godzilla, if these crystals made King Ghidorah increase in power, then other kaiju would try to steal the energy. If it fell into the wrong hands, the earth will be doomed.

**G:**That's not the worse of it. King Ghidorah must have gotten the energy from somewhere near Seattle, which means that these crystals are appearing everywhere across the planet.

**A:**I have an idea! You guys destroy the crystals across the world and prevent the monsters from absorbing their powers.

**Ba:**I call California, I want to see Godzilla on the Hollywood walk of fame.

**V:**Me too!

**G:**Wait, what do you mean by 'you guys'? What about you, Anguirus?

**A:**Mothra and I will protect the island from the bad guys. K?

**KG:**You're being lazy. You're also hitting on Mothra.

**A:**WHAT!!

**M:**Look, this isn't about me, this is about those crystals.

**G:**She's right, Rodan, follow me to Seattle.

**R:** Please. I don't wanna go back there. Those other kaiju will beat the crap out of me! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak... Well, maybe you do.

**G:**Well, that's why we gotta stick together. But, if you don't go,

Godzilla picks up a giant rock

**G:**I'll crush your skull with this rock.

**R:**I'll go.

Rodan flies away.

**G:**Rodan, where are you going? Seattle is this way.

**R:**Ohh, I knew that… yeah.

Rodan and Godzilla leave Monster Island.

**KC:**Hollywood, here we come!

King Ceasar, Baragon and Varan leave Monster Island.

**A:**Soo… It's just you and me now… right.

**M:**Yeah.

**A:**You know, I have a giant tv. We could watch a movie or something.

**M:**Ok.

**A:**(pause) Do you like hentai movies?

Mothra kicks his ass.

**A:**That's a big no.


	10. WARNING

This novel has ended production, possibly forever. However, if you have any ideas or a new chapter for the story, submit them to Pikazilla.


End file.
